The Birthday Prank Call
by KooKoo 4 Kaiba
Summary: It's Seto Kaiba's birthday, and Mokuba is upset because he's not taking the day off.  So Joey gets a 'brilliant' idea to prank-call him while he's at work...on his birthday...very smart.  Rated K plus for safety.


This story, as you may have guessed, is for Seto Kaiba's birthday! Believe it or not, my birthday is really close to Seto's, so this story is kind of like a birthday celebration for me as well! I said in the summary that this is rated K+ for safety, but that's because I use the word 'stupid'. I didn't know whether or not that was considered coarse language. Some things you should know about this story:

1: I do not own anything.

2: The prank-call is the most pathetic prank-call in the world (on purpose).

3: I just put together a bunch of random numbers for the phone number. Please do not try calling it.

And I think that's it. Well, sit back and relax. Here is...The Prank Call!

* * *

It was October the 24th, and it was was an irresistibly beautiful day in Domino City. The sun was shining brightly, but the temperature was low. Unfortunately, Seto Kaiba had been forced to dedicate all of his time to his office that day. He had to arrange meetings with various companies and finish doing other various things that CEO of a company must do. Seto had decided to hurry up and finish his work so that he could get off early, but by the time he was finally done with his work it was already 9 o' clock(which was still rather early for Seto Kaiba), and he had lost all chances of enjoying himself.

"Oh well," he sighed. "It doesn't really matter. Today was no different from any other day."

He packed up his things and headed out of the KaibaCorp building.

When he reached his home, he was greeted by his younger brother.

"Welcome back, Niisama! Did you have a good day at work?" Mokuba asked.

"It was just the same as any other day," Seto replied.

"Ok, so are you going to take tomorrow off?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

"Take tomorrow off? Why would I do that?"

"Well, it's kind of-"

"It doesn't matter, I've arranged too many meetings."

"But Seto, it's-"

"I don't want to hear about it. I'm going to my room," Seto said, as he left the room.

"You aren't even going to have dinner?"

"I got something on the way home," Seto called from up the stairs.

"Yeah, right," Mokuba muttered. "I can't believe he's not even going to take work off for his birthday!"

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Mokuba dragged himself out of bed. His teacher had decided to give the class a half-day(for which he was glad). He got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, master Mokuba. did you sleep well?" one of the maids asked.

"Yes, I did," Mokuba replied dully.

"Is there anything I can get you for breakfast?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"Alright then."

Mokuba sat down at the table.

"Did Seto..."

"He already left for work, if that's what you're asking," the maid replied.

"Oh, ok."

The maid walked over with a plate of eggs and bacon and set it in front of Mokuba.

"But I don't want anything!" Mokuba protested.

"Nonsense, of course you do. You need to stop acting like your older brother, always skipping meals...it's not healthy!"

She went on to mutter about how the two boys didn't take good care of themselves, and about what they would do without her. Mokuba smiled to himself and ate up his breakfast. After he was done, he set off for school.

"I'm leaving now," he called.

"Have a good day at school, Master Mokuba!" a maid called.

Mokuba walked outside and closed the door behind him. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed happily. He skipped down the stairs, walked happily out the gates, and headed towards his school.

After school was over, Mokuba decided to go to Yugi's house.

"Seto won't mind, he won't even be home," Mokuba thought.

Mokuba walked until he reached his destination: the Kame Game Shop. He walked in, and as he did the bell rang.

"Welcome to the Kame-oh! Hello, Mokuba!" Yugi's grandpa greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Mokuba replied.

"Yugi's back there. I think he'd be delighted if you went and talked with him. I think a couple of his other friends are back there too."

"Alright. Goodbye, Mr. Mutou!"

"I'll see you later, Mokuba."

Mokuba walked into the back of the Kame game shop to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea all standing there. Yugi turned his head in Mokuba's direction and smiled at him.

"Hey, Mokuba! Guys, look! Mokuba's here!" Yugi excliamed.

"Hello, Mokuba!" Tea greeted kindly.

"Mokuba! It's good to see ya'!" Tristan said.

"Yo, Mokuba! How's it goin' little bud?" Joey asked.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" Mokuba replied.

"Nyeh, I'm fine. Ya' jerk of a brother let ya' come over, huh?"

"Actually he's working...again."

"So what? Don't he do it every day?"

"So what? It's his birthday!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"No way!" Joey exclaimed.

"I got him a present, but he'll be too busy to look at it."

"I knew that he was a workaholic, but working on his birthday? That's unbelievable," Tea said.

"He's not even taking any time off to celebrate with his brother too," Tristan pointed out.

"Yeah! That's wrong! Ya' know what, Mokuba? We gotta show 'im that some things are more important than workin' all day long!" Joey exclaimed.

"I don't think so. I mean, it is his birthday, he should be able to do what he wants," Mokuba replied.

There was silence for a while, but suddenly Joey jumped up and proclaimed, "I got it! To get him back, we should prank-call the jerk!"

To this Mokuba replied, "Um, Joey, I don't really-"

"Come on, Man! Ya' know it's great. I'm callin' him now. What's his number?"

"Joey, I really don't think that-"

"Come on, Mokuba, his number," Joey insisted.

"No, I agree with Mokuba," Tea said. "This isn't going to do anything but-"

"Well you're not fun at all, Tea!" Tristan said.

"What? I am totally fun!" Tea exclaimed, looking incredibly flustered.

"Guys, guys, let's just calm down," Yugi said.

"Mokuba, the number!"

Mokuba sighed.

"Oh, fine."

"Mokuba, don't!" Yugi said.

"Why? It could be fun. I won't give you his number, because I don't want to know what you would do if I did, but I'll give you the phone number to his secretary. It's 2-9-5."

"2...9...5..." Joey murmured as he typed the numbers into his cell phone.

"9-6-9-8."

"9...6...98! Alright, and enter!"

Joey put the phone on speaker and set it on the coffee table sitting in front of him.

"Well...I suppose that this could be fun..." Tea admitted.

"I just hope that it doesn't make him too angry," Yugi said.

"Be quiet, you two! The secretary's bound to pick up soon!"

"Hello?" the phone buzzed. "I am Akiko Okazaki, a secretary to KaibaCorp, how can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Willio McElhead, may I please speak to your boss, Mr. Kaiba?" Joey asked in the most ridiculous voice he could muster.

Akiko replied, "Um...I'm sorry, Mr..."

"McElhead. Willio McElhead."

"Mr. Mc...Mc..."

"Mc. El. Head. Mc as in ol' Mcdonald had a farm, El as in an elephant, and head as in a head. Like any kind of head, it can be your head, my head, a squirrel head, any head, but a head."

The girl at the other end of the chuckled a bit.

"Ok, Mr. Mc-El-head, I'm sorry, but the boss is a bit busy right now. Is there anything that I can help you with?" Akiko asked.

"Well, I was hopin' to buy a duel disk, but I have some, uh, very direct questions to ask the boss. Are you sure that I can't speak to him?"

"Yes, sir, I am sure. But if it's a duel disk that you're interested in, I can help you with that."

"No, because ya' see, the big guy and I, we go back, and I just know that I can rely on him to get the information I need. I just know it."

Tristan snickered at the irony.

"Well, sir, I'm sorry, but no matter what you say, Mr. Kaiba can not be disturbed right now."

"No, you're just not listening to me!" Joey said, acting agrivated.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to-"

"No, ma'am, I need to speak to your boss!" Joey yelled.

"Sir can I ask-"

"Ma'am, let me talk to your boss!"

"Sir-"

"I need to-"

"Sir, just-"

"Ma'am!"

"Sir!"

"Now you're yelling at me! I do not like that! I do not like that!"

"I am sorry, sir, but you just keep on-"

"Oh! Now you're blaming it on me!"

"No, sir I am not. I am just trying to get you to calm down."

"Oh, I apologize, I am sorry. I just really need to talk to Mr. Kaiba."

"I already told you though, you can't talk to him."

"Well, that's a shame, because I think that he will be very upset when he finds out that you didn't let me talk to him."

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact, you don't have a chance of keeping your job much longer. Once he finds out, he will be so mad that he will fire you on the spot!"

"Oh...will he?" Akiko asked nervously.

"Yes, and he and I are very good friends, so please, ma'am, do the right thing and put him on the line."

"O-Ok, Mr., uh, McElhead."

* * *

In Seto's office...

* * *

Seto was working hard, when all of the sudden, he got an 'urgent' call from his secretary.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"Uh, Mr. Kaiba, you had better take this call," she said.

"Why?" Seto asked flatly.

"Um, just...because. You're good friends."

"What?" Seto thought.

"Wait, I-"

But it was too late.

"Oi! Kaiba, good to hear from you again! We haven't heard from each other in-"

"Who is this?" Seto demanded.

"I'm your cousin, Willio!"

"I don't have any cousins."

"Yes you do, you just didn't know it!"

"I think that I would know. Goodbye."

Seto was about to hit the 'end' button, but the person at the other end of the line shouted, "Wait!"

"What is it now?"

"I-I want to buy a duel disk!"

"Then you can talk to the other people who work here, I don't have time for this."

"But, I have some questions to ask you about it!"

"Then you can read the manual that comes with it."

"No, I mean some questions that probably won't be answered in the manual!"

"Then you can talk to the other people who work here."

"No, stuff they don't know about!"

"If they don't know about it, then you shouldn't be asking it."

"What was you inspiration for the duel disk?"

"Excuse me?"

"What was you-"

"I know what you said! Why does this even matter?"

"More like, 'why am I still on the phone?'," Seto thought.

"I just want to know what led such a great mind like yours to come up with such a device," Willio said.

"Oh please..." Seto thought.

"Nothing. Nothing inspired me."

"That's not an answer."

"Like I said, this doesn't matter. Now I am going to connect you with-"

"Wait, forget that one! Why are you such a jerk?"

"...Excuse me?"

"I'm serious, why?"

"What do you mean, that's a rhetorical question."

"Well I know why you're such a jerk!"

"Is this a prank call?"

"I know why you're such a jerk!"

"Oh please..."

"It's because you never, EVER spend time with your little brother, even on the days that matter most! You're rude, you're inconsiderate, you hate everything-no wonder you don't have any friends! I'm surprised that your little brother has stuck with you this far! If I were him, oh boy...You'd be in for the biggest beatin' of your life! Why..."

He trailed on and on, but what 'Mr. McElhead' didn't notice, though, was that in his anger and rush, his Brooklyn accent was surfacing.

"Wheeler? Is that you?" Seto asked.

"And you-huh? Nyeh, uh...I...uh..."

Seto heard laughter in the background. By this time, Seto was extremely angry.

"Shut up!" he yelled in a tone that would make all of his secretaries resign. "You think that this is funny? I have important work to do! You have just wasted time that I can not spare. But you wouldn't know anything about real work, would you, Wheeler? Because you're a good-for-nothing, stupid idiot who can't do anything but whine like a dog!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on there, Kaiba! You take that back!"

"Why should I? It's what you are!"

"Guys, guys, break it up!" said a voice that sounded like Tea.

"Yeah, Seto, come on! It was just a little fun," said another voice.

Wait...that voice sounded like...Mokuba!

"Mokuba, what in the world are you doing with Wheeler?" Seto demanded.

"Oh, now you're doing it again! You never let him-"

"That's because you'll rot his brain! Mokuba, come home this instant."

"Why?" Mokuba asked in a belligerent tone.

"Why? Because I told you to, that's why!"

"He's always like this when he's mad," Seto heard Mokuba whisper to someone.

"Haha!" Joey laughed. "See? Even your little brother thinks that you're a big, grumpy-"

"I WILL NOT BE MADE FUN OF BY DOGS!" Seto practically screamed.

All of the people in the building, even on the bottom floor, cowered in fear.

* * *

At Yugi's house...

* * *

"Wow...he got pretty mad," Tristan said, still in shock.

"Yeah, it was hilarious!" Joey laughed. "Let's do it again."

"Are you kidding? I am totally grounded for the next week-if not a month!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Oh. That's not fun," Joey said.

"Well, I guess I'd better head home," Mokuba said.

"Good luck," said Yugi.

"Yeah, bye," Mokuba said, as he walked out the door.

As he walked through the the Game shop, Mr Mutou asked," What was going on in there? I heard yelling."

"It's best that you not know," Mokuba replied, as he walked out the door.

Mokuba hurried home to find his house in shambles. The maids looked like they had seen a ghost, and there was a broken vase on the floor.

"That one was my favorite..." Mokuba thought.

He looked at the stairs that led to where his older brother's room was. Mokuba took a deep breath.

Mokuba slowly walked up the stairs and came to his brother's door. He knocked softly on Seto's door. No one answered. Mokuba slowly opened the door. Seto was typing furiously on his laptop, as he glared with pure hatred at the screen.

"Hey, Seto," Mokuba said nervously.

Seto looked briefly at Mokuba and then back to his screen.

"Hello, Mokuba. Back so soon?" Seto said, anger still in his voice.

"Yeah...so, um, how was work?" Mokuba asked awkwardly.

"It was extremely frustrating," Seto replied.

"Oh. I'm grounded, aren't I?"

"Yup."

Mokuba stood there silently. Seto finally broke the silence by saying, "Is there something that you want?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Mokuba apologized. "I'm sorry for ruining your day at work, going to Yugi's house without permission, and prank-calling you while you were really busy."

Seto sighed.

"I was just really angry that you were going to work today," Mokuba said.

"Why? You never objected when I went to work yesterday, why is today any different?" Seto asked.

"Because today is different!"

"Not really."

"Seto, come on, you're always at work and you never do anything else, even when it's important! You usually take today off!"

"But...I always work on Mondays."

That's when it hit Mokuba.

"Wait, so you don't even remember?" Mokuba asked.

"Remember what? Did I make some kind of promise?"

"No...but I think that you would remember your own birthday."

And that's when it hit Seto.

"Wait...it's my birthday?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Seto looked at the time/date part of his laptop. It read, '10/25'.

"Ok, so you're saying that I could have made a perfectly good excuse to skip work today...and you didn't even tell me?"

"Yeah, I thought that you knew."

"Ugh!" Seto exclaimed.

Mokuba chuckled.

"Happy birthday, Niisama," Mokuba said, as he headed for the door.

"Don't think that this means you're out of trouble, because you're still grounded."

Mokuba groaned.

* * *

The next day, at some random guy's house...

* * *

"Yo, I'm callin' to like get a duel disk," says some guy.

"Alright, and what is your name?" asks the person on the other end of the line.

"It's like Willio-"

*BEEP* The phone hangs up.

"Dude, like what was that about?"

* * *

So, there you are! And yes, I know that Joey used bad grammar, but he had too. It almost killed me to write 'Don't he do that every day?', but, luckily, I survived. Anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed this story.


End file.
